A MESSAGE
by RyoHyuk
Summary: Just because a message from my close friend, every times i read it, i almost cry because of it, it all because that message remind me with him, some one who successfully made me to become his secret admirer NaruHina Oneshot RnR please


**Well.**

**Declaimer: Masashi Kishimoto, but I always want make it to be mine khekhekhe #plakkk**

**Story by Shiryo.**

**Uncle Kishi I borrow NaruHina for a while, I'll back it if I have successfully make them lose their mind and make a mark in their brain if they are mind. Khekhekhe**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance**

**my first story in English, hope you like it, i'm so sorry about many of mistakes that i made of this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>A MESSAGE.<strong>

**.**

**.  
><strong>

Today my close friend sent something to me, a little message, and that mentioned like this

Loving is:

It's not all 'bout how's the way we forget,

But how's the way we forgive,

It's not all 'bout how's the way we hear,

But how's the way we understand

It's not all 'bout how's the way we look,

But how's the way we feel,

It's not all 'bout how's the way we let him go

But how's the way we hold on.

Actually,

The True Love is:

When he harms us,

We still keeping our care

When he doesn't care

We still can faith

When he loves the other

We still can smile and say,

"I'm happy because you happy,"

Sometimes without we realize,

The someone who we love is someone who harms us.

.

.

.

Again, perhaps it was the four time I read that message, and in every time I read it my eyes almost cry because of it, I don't know why, but it's like there something hits my heart so hard and make it brake for become a thousand of pieces.

Again, I remember him, someone who made me really wanna cry because that message is relating with him, someone who for almost a half of year make me became his secret admirer. And someone who always helps me when there no body care with my difficulty.

May be actually I have to tell it to him loudly from the first time, may be actually I have to tell it to him in every times when I have the opportunity to say it, but.. just to see his beautiful eyes, the really simple thing, I had to think about it, a thousand times, so I understand that the blockade of my heart is myself.

Yes, I realized, not just because his beautiful sapphire eyes, his exotic tan skin, his blonde hair that drove me crazy of him, but also his harm smile and personality that made me madly.

Everything looked so good when I looked him, his smile is everything to me, but now, I'm understanding if that smile is not mine, coz he has let the other girl to had it for almost two years.

Can you understand of my feeling? How can I tell 'bout my feel if in the truth he has been enjoying his time with somebody who he loves for two years? It's crazy, I know. So then, I decided and made a deal to myself, I'll keep it forever and never tell him, I'll always see him as my big-bro who always helps me and I'll never LOVE HIM ANYMORE.

But all of things that I knew before if talking is easier than doing, it works to me to, how's hard my efforts to avoid my feeling, when my body just have fifteen distance of him, my brain process my sense that I really laborious to hide so fast.

I can't stop share to my friend about him in every times, everything, the simplest until the most unimportant things of him I never forget to tell my close friend about it, and how glad my heart when my friend has the same trouble like me, just can became a secret admirer.

As a secret admirer and normal girl, sometimes i really want fell his hug or just a caress of him in my head, but as a secret admirer i realize that i'll never get it, how hard i want it, just there's a result, NEVER.

Sometimes I really need to give up, sometimes I really need to run away from this bad habit, why did I call it bad habit? Because in every place I came I always have a one that can catch my heart for became his secret admirer. Damn! It does so bad and I know it, but..

"Ohayou, Hinata-chan,"

"O-ohayou Na-naruto-senpai,"

The sweet great from him successfully made my heartbeat rattled so hard.

"Where's the others? Are you alone this morning?"

"Ye-yeah, I don't know, when I came, I couldn't find everybody everywhere,"

And it was stop.

Just a little conversation in the morning, and then there doesn't any voice from our mouth, just the sound of keyboard that fill that narrow room.

I understand that I'm a calm girl, I can talk more than 50 words a day when I'm here, but actually I curious about him more and more, but I just can keep it in my brain and stop in my throat before I let it out of my mouth.

"A-ano Naruto-senpai,"

"Ya?"

"I-I still not understand about the materials that you explained to me yesterday, would you- would you like to tell me again?"

"Owh just it, ok,"

And as usual, I come closer to him, he talks and tells, I see and admire.

I still remember, I ever told about my gratitude to him, and how stupid I was, because I wrote it in a memo and he let it hung in his memos place for a week, then because in every times I see it, I could feel that my cheek was burning, so in the gloomy day, I took it back, but I still could say 'thank you because you always helps me Naruto-senpai' and he just answered me, 'no problem Hinata-chan,'.. until this time I never knew about his expression when he said it, but I wish he was smiling.

I wonder why can I feel it to him? Why I always LOVE the WRONG guy? But I have made a deal to myself when for the first time I felt the same feeling like this, I'll never regret about everything that happened in my life, I'll make it to be my lesson that lead me to better life and make me for become a better person. Disappointed is the usual thing to me.

Actually, although just a once, I really want say my gratitude about everything that he ever gave to me, may be that really usual to him, but that all do really valuable to me.

One day, I want say 'thank you' again to him, but I smile when I imagine what should I say when he ask me 'thanks for what?'. Because I know that I'll just can lock my mouth when he ask it.

I know that he is the other own, but I thing look him every day is enough to me, I don't try for become a coward or a girl that forever hide her feeling, but one day I believe that God will give me somebody.

Somebody that I really need and I have been waiting for him for a long time.

**My Soulmate**.

**The End.**

* * *

><p>O.M.G, I'm sorry because I published the strange fic like this, i also don't know why could my hand typed a strange fic like this, and I sure that the way I wrote is so bad, because I'm not come from England, and England is not my country, so I wish you can forgive if there were many mistakes I made above.<p>

I almost forget about it,

please Review..

So..

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW.. ^^b

_**My gratitude always send to u, the people that wanted to help me 4 become the better n better author.**_


End file.
